


Duality of Magic

by Luthienberen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonistic Relationship, Hate Sex, Introspection, M/M, Magic, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Dr Stephen Strange, in his role as Sorcerer Supreme, maintains a vigil over Loki’s actions to ensure Earth’s continued safety, especially with the oncoming threat. That their encounters bring a frisson of irritated pleasure is a pleasant side-benefit.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	Duality of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> I liked your prompt for Loki/Stephen Strange so I hoped I managed to deliver on mutual mistrust and a dash of sexiness! This is set after _Thor: Ragnarök_ , but before the events of _Infinity War_ and _Endgame_ , so essentially a Canon Divergence. I wished to grant both Strange and Loki time to develop their antagonistic relationship ;)

* * *

There was peace in meditation. In the clearing of the mind so one could focus on a thought or image, or even drift as if coasting in the gentle current of the sea, allowing the waters to take you an unknown destination.

Naturally, allowing oneself to be swept by the currents carried an implicit danger, for the sea is unforgiving in the face of mistakes. When the sea is part of the larger, vaster and infinite ocean of the universe the danger is even more perilous. Here the tides and currents are the energies of space, the winds the fabric of reality and time.

Time...both meaningless and meaningful.

As Sorcerer Supreme Dr Stephen Strange took his duties seriously and despite the risk, he regularly coasted on the waves of space, thrown about by the breath of the Universe, only his skill keeping him afloat.

Now he sought one anomaly, one particular troublemaker whose magical signature was more recognisable than the god realised.

"You are most irritating for a mortal." The remark was said with the usual sneer of distaste.

Stephen Strange opened his eyes with a flicker of a smile at the annoyance lurking beneath that cultured voice.

Within his magical circle, golden walls shimmering, as they equally protected the sorcerer and prevented his power from spilling forth, he examined Loki.

The God of Mischief was tired, eyes weary under their gleam of intelligence, his mouth slightly less firm, his frame stiff. It was astonishing at how blatant Loki's tells were when you knew how to perceive past the glamour he enacted.

Stephen did feel sympathy for Loki. His childhood hadn't been easy, shaping a man out of place among the Asgardians, understood only by his mother. So yes, Stephen did feel a sympathetic tinge when considering Loki. Yet, even so, he was Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and as much as he had a pang of compassion for Loki's troubles, he certainly didn't _trust_ him. 

God of Mischief. Silver-tongue. Foe and Friend. Master of Magic. One who breathed magic as others inhaled oxygen. 

A preference for methods that made Stephen shudder in disgust.

Considering all that, maintaining a tight vigil on Loki was vital in Stephen’s opinion, especially now that the Asgardians had found refuge on Earth. Thor and his people were to assist in the coming battle, but while Loki was now apparently a “good guy”, Stephen felt that close monitoring was wise. 

So here they were, present at another meeting.

Despite time and familiarity Loki had evidently _not_ forgotten his thirty minute fall at their first encounter, or their second encounter involving the clash of magical powers in an enmity ridden test. Fortunately their duel had been broken up by Thor and Wong with only both their prides suffering.

Loki’s long fingers twitched; his staff not currently present for him to wrap them around the long polished shaft. Stephen had an idea of a different shaft Loki could apply those skilled fingers to, but for the moment he decided to address Loki’s comment, since it was a fair enough observation.

“Am I now? Who would have thought that a mortal whose magic is ‘laughable’ could be such a bother?”

Loki glared at him before composing himself. “Why have you pursued me across the galaxy? I am a busy mage.”

“Well, you missed our last check-in and I was worried.”

Bored green eyes rolled rather theatrically and Loki rose in a swirl of his robes. Stephen permitted himself to enjoy the sight of those long shapely legs clad in a leather type material. His garments were green and silver, with flecks of pink and red, which caught the candlelight prettily, as Loki paced around the circumference of Stephen’s magical circle.

“How...sweet of you. I was, however, busy with whispering into the minds of the stiff necked Kree. Attempting to convince them to do something is not easy and we will need their military might.”

“While ensuring Earth’s continued separation and sovereignty?”

“Naturally.”

Loki halted in front of Stephen who remained seated, knowing that his lack of bother about the god standing taller would frustrate Loki. The knowledge brought a little smirk to his lips and Loki’s green eyes narrowed. Filled with the banked fires of resentment, the coals of exhaustion and the glowing embers of wanting to belong, they were irresistible.

Stephen wasn’t without mercy and he knew when not to push any further – in this battlefield at least.

Loki was telling the truth, the magic spells woven into this chamber ensured that – spells to which even Loki was not immune, as the outraged Liesmith had discovered upon his first check-in.

He rose and banished the circle with a wave of his hand. “In that case I believe you should rest, partake of some victuals and freshen up before you return to your duty.”

Hands that shook slightly touched the Time Stone secured around his neck. “Time is not an issue.”

A tension inside Loki eased and stiff shoulders relaxed. However, there was a dangerous glint now in his gaze, promise and peril of a different kind in the sudden sultry sway of his hips as he strolled up to Stephen and touched the clasp of Stephen cloak. The Cloak shifted and with a sniff Stephen could almost hear, drifted off with very much of “get it out of your systems” flair.

Stephen had every intention of complying and answered the invitation offered by Loki. Wrapping his arms around the tall and slender man, Stephen made a motion behind Loki’s back and pushed them through the golden portal to Stephen’s room. 

There were benefits to being the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Show-off,” mocked Loki, who then proceeded to use his magic - so different and alien to Stephen’s yet equally potent and effective - to transport them to the bed and remove their clothes.

“I am in good company then,” Stephen murmured and when Loki opened his mouth to parry a reply, Stephen put that silver tongue to good use. Surging up, and rolling them over so that he was on top, he pressed down fiercely.

The flush of firm muscle against his own long frame was a delicious sensation. Using his magic to support his weight, Stephen kissed Loki hungrily. He plunged deep into that luscious mouth, ensuring that instead of silver words, Loki was busy parrying his tongue.

His cajoled Loki to him, resting one hand on a slim back, smattered with faint scars, another in long black tresses which were silken and comforting to Stephen’s scarred hands.

Loki, not to be outdone, had conjured up thick scented oil and used it to coat their engorged members. One hand sought Stephen’s hip, while Loki wrapped his free hand about both members, using tendrils of his magic to touch those places his elegant fingers couldn’t reach.

Neither man liked to draw it out, preferring instead just to get right down to it so Loki worked hard. 

_Heat and pressure. The long glide of slick fingers over his member. Magic vibrating through his skin, right into his blood so that his own magic responded._

Stephen gasped as the core of his power answered Loki’s call. He urged those fingers to go faster even as he worked his mouth upon Loki’s, proceeding to map a route down the god’s neck to kiss a fine collarbone. He summoned golden wisps of his magic to join Loki’s frantic jerks, seizing control from the Prince.

Loki shuddered under the feather light touches of golden flickers of magic creeping over his ears, brushing his cheeks and snaking down to circle his nipples to draw out pleasure from their ghostly touch. Stephen grinned around his mouthful and bit down lightly at the crook of Loki’s neck, satisfied it would leave a temporary bruise.

A snarl answered his actions.

Green and silver threads tightened their grips over their members and the human Sorcerer had to force his focus, urging his magic to continue teasing Loki’s nipples while the rest rolled down to enter Loki.

Loki hissed, but in pleasure so Stephen continued, quickly easing Loki’s muscles to welcome his magical fingers. Pleasure and lust built as the two magic users writhed. Their combined magical output lifted them off the bed, their magical energies feeding off their raging heat and the incandescent energy of their desire.

_Warmth of flesh upon flesh, the glide of two stiff member’s leaking fluid, the inside of their thighs a mess. Stephen’s belly was heavy and balls full, the pressure building until…_

Loki and Stephen tensed as they came, green and silver magic wreathing with gold and reverberating through their flesh, sinking into blood and bone and sweeping their minds across the expanse of Space and Time.

However, Stephen quickly reigned them in, summoning their minds back to their bodies, now glistening with sweat. Together they floated to the bed and collapsed side by side, chests heaving.

Loki quickly submitted to slumber, trusting sufficiently that Stephen wouldn’t betray him while he slept - once awake was something else. In the meantime, Stephen used magic to clean them before rising from the bed to return to his duties. 

He would allow Loki of Asgard to rest, bathe and partake of sustenance before he returned to the Kree and his important task. Then, as was his custom, he would seek out Loki’s magical signature and ensure that the Liesmith was behaving...or at least as much as possible.

It had to be done, for Dr Stephen Strange was the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and he took his charge seriously. That it entailed some pleasure was gratifying and not anything anyone needed to know. 

Creating a golden portal Stephen decided to make a cup of tea. The Cloak of Levitation settled on his shoulders, content to re-join him now that Sorcerer was back to his usual course of business.

Stephen smiled as he conjured his tea, sipping at its contents. Once finished he would work on adjusting matters for Loki’s benefit, even perhaps visiting the Kree for a brief call to hold the line – though he would leave the weaving of words to the expert.


End file.
